1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office chair that allows the backrest to be adjustable in the vertical direction and in the inclination relative to the chair seat and that allows the chair seat to be adjustable in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indoor worker may have to spend several hours sitting on a chair while working. A good office chair should allow adjustment in the backrest and in the chair seat to suit the user. Existing office chairs allow adjustment, yet the retaining effect is insufficient to keep the backrest at the required inclination angle. In addition, the device for adjusting the level of the chair seat is not compatible with other adjusting devices for office chairs.
The present invention is intended to provide an office chair that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.